MYRA - Abenteuer in Myra - Hausregeln
Rollenspiel auf Myra, basierend auf D20 / Advanced Dungeons&Dragons]] Abenteuer in Myra - D&D / AD&D 2nd Rollenspiel-Hausregeln (Wer die "Dragonlance Adventures" oder die "Greyhawk Adventures" kennt, wird wissen was sie hier erwartet: Regeln für D20 / Advanced Dungeons&Dragons Rollenspiel auf der Fantasy-Welt MYRA.) Diese Seiten sollen Euch mit Text und Links zu den relevanten Seiten der MyraPedia versorgen, und den Hausregeln die für das Rollenspiel auf Myra gelten. Grundlage ist das AD&D 2nd Rollenspiel auf Karcanon (vor Ort auf Cons oder via Karcanon-auf-Discord), oder D&D 5e für Kiombael-via-Discord und Gwynddor-via-Discord (wo D&D5e die Grundregel ist).'' __TOC__ Erstellung des Charakters Bevor ihr einen Charakter erstellt, solltet ihr wissen auf was für einer Welt ihr spielt. Karcanon ist ein Kontinent, auf dem 80% der Menschen nie einen nichtmenschlichen Humanoiden gesehen haben. Die Welt ist gefährlich, aber in der Mehrzahl der Fälle kommt die Gefahr von Menschen, die ihre eigenen Monster sind: Homo homini lupus. Falls du also eine aus der grossen Zahl nichtmenschlicher Rassen nehmen möchtest, bereite dich darauf vor, vielerorts ein sozial Ausgestossener, zumindest aber eine Ausnahme zu sein, sobald du nicht mehr in deinem Heimatland bist. * Die aktuelle Kiomba Kampagne (D&D5e via Discord) erlaubt nur Menschen und nur als Traumritter (D&D 5e) (siehe dort) * Die Gwynddor (zur MyraPedia) Kampagne (D&D5e via Text per Discord, Englisch in Ashcaran, Deutsch in Astragon) ist nahe des (äquatorialen) Blutigen Bands, der vulkanischen Zone früheren dämonischen Chaos (Jahrtausende der Schattenzone, bis diese vor etwa 550 Jahren zerstört wurde). Viele Halbmenschen oder Mischwesen leben dort und werden in der Hauptstadt der Traumritter, Ash'caron, nicht gleicfh schlecht behandelt. (Falls alle Spieler einer Gruppe Parana als Erstpatron wählen, kann die Kampagne von Anfang an Myra-Weltweit gespielt werden. Offensichtlich muss die Kampagne dann aber dafür konzipiert werden.) Siehe die List of Gwynddor Campaign Races falls du einen Nichtmenschen spielen willst. Auswürfeln der Werte (Ignoriere diesen Teil wenn es deine Kampagne ist und du das anders machen willst.) Du bekommst 7 Werte mit 3W6. Du kannst sie auf zwei Weisen auswürfeln: * 3+1 - Eine Möglichkeit ist das Würfeln mit 3+1 W6, und wenn einer der drei eine 1 oder 2 zeigt, wird das Ergebnis des Extrawürfels stattdessen genommen, falls diese höher ist. Notiere diese Zahlen und weise sie in einer Reihenfolge deiner Wahl den Werten zu, also höhere Zahlen den Werten die dir für den Charakter (oder zum Spielen der gewünschten Charakterklasse) wichtig sind. Falls dies dein zweiter Charakter ist, weil du den ersten weggeworfen hast, werte den Extra-Würfel nur falls einer der drei eine 1 zeigt. (In der Kiombael- und Gwynddor-Kampagne, die D&D5e nutzen, in der die "besten 3 von 4" eine Standard-Option sind um die Würfe den Werten in gewürfelter Reihenfolge zuzuweisen, kannst du hier die "besten 3 von 4" nehmen, und wenn zwei oder mehr Würfel eine 1 zeigen, alle Einsen neu würfeln.) * Beste 3 aus 4 - Oder würfle 4W6 und nimm einfach die drei höchsten Würfel aus jedem Wurf. Weise sie den Werten in genau der Reihenfolge zu, in der du sie gewürfelt hast. Diese Option kann höhere Gesamtwerte bedeuten, aber weniger Auswahl, worin dein Charakter gut sein wird. (Falls du in einer Traumritter Kampagne auf eine Klasse festgelegt bist, weise die Werte so zu dass die Pflichtattribute möglichst exakt getroffen sind und verteile die übrigen Werte wie du magst.) Nachbesserung * Nachwürfeln wenn nötig - Falls du mehr Werte unter 9 als über 13 hast, kannst du neu anfangen falls du möchtest. Falls du einen Wert unter 6 hast aber keinen über 16, füge einfach 1W6 zu dem niedrigen Wert hinzu. Wenn du immer noch eine Punktsumme über alle 7 Werte (auch Glück) unter 70 (in einer Kampagne wo alle Traumritter-Novizen spielen sollen, unter 80) hast, würfel den Charakter neu aus, falls du das möchtest. * Noch nicht zufrieden? Über dem Minimum aber noch nicht glücklich? - Du kannst den Charakter jetzt immernoch wegwerfen und mit 3+1 auswürfeln, aber diesmal zählt der +1 Würfel nur wenn einer der anderen eine 1 ist, nicht wie sonst eine 1 oder 2. Noch immer unglücklich? Würfle erneut mit 3+1 aber nimm diesmal einen W4 als +1 Würfel. Noch immer unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis? Würfle erneut einfach mit 3W6. Immernoch unzufrieden? Vielleicht versuchst du mal ein anderes Spiel, eine andere Welt oder den Punktekauf weiter unten? * Anpassung soweit gewünscht - Wenn dein Charakter nach allen obigen Schritten noch nicht bereit ist, mit diesen Werten das Abenteuer zu beginnen, kannst du auch noch 2:1 Punkte verschieben, also für je 2 die du irgendwo abziehst woanders einen hinzuzufügen, bis zu einem Maximum von 18 als Endwert. Alternative: Punktekauf * Für jene die nichts dem Zufall überlassen wollen gibt es die Möglichkeit, 70 Punkte über die sieben Werte nach Belieben zu verteilen - für die Traumritter (D&D 5e) Kampagnen wo es keine freie Wahl gibt, die Charakterklasse zu wählen heisst das: 80 Punkte auf irgendeine Weise die die Mindestanforderungen für Traumritter-Novizen erfüllt. also die Mindestwerte mit maximal vier fehlenden Punkten. Die sieben 3d6 Werte sind: * Stärke (Str), * Intelligenz (Int), * Weisheit (Wis), * Geschicklichkeit (Dex), * Ausdauer (Con), * Charisma (Cha), inklusive Schönheit, Willenskraft gegen Besessenheit und die Gaben der Götter * Glück (Luck). Trefferpunkte (HP), Lebenspunkte (LP) und Glück * Deine Trefferpunkte (HP) sind entsprechend normaler D20 Regeln (egal ob AD&D oder D&D) und steigen mit den Leveln. * Kritische Treffer deiner Gegner (und weiterer Schaden über Null Trefferpunkte hinaus) gehen auf die Lebenspunkte (LP), einen Wert der viel langsamer steigt, weil deine LP immer maximal deinem Ausdauer (Con) Wert entsprechen. HP regenerieren bei Ruhe 1/Tag, LP dagegen 1/Woche. * Glück ist ein Wert auf den du eine Probe machen kannst - in AD&D mit einem W20 "innerhalb deines aktuellen Glücks" würfeln, in D&D5e mit 1W20 +/- Glücksmodifikator einen Zielwert erreichen - du kannst Glückspunkte aber auch temporär ausgeben um sie zu jedem Wurf vor dem Würfeln hinzufügen zu können, was einzelne heroische Aktionen erlaubt, die sonst nicht möglich gewesen wäre. (Vergleiche "Action Points", die es in D&D seit der Eberron-Kampagne gibt.) Glück regeneriert sich 1/Monat. Mit 0 HP bist du bewusstlos. Mit 0 LP oder 0 Luck bist du tot - siehe "Sterben" weiter unten. Deine Geburt und andere kleinere Werte Bevor du dich entscheidest als was du geboren wurdest, nimm dir etwas Zeit die Geographie von Myra kennenzulernen, und was deine Wahl von Rasse oder Menschenvolk darüber sagt wo vermutlich dein Geburtsort liegt. Eine typische Taverne im Rollenspiel auf Myra sieht nicht aus wie die Cantina in Mos Eisley und wenn du Wildelf (Yldar) oder Waldelf (Aldar) bis, wurdest du vermutlich mehrere Jahresreisen von der aktuellen Kampagne weg geboren. Entsprechend weit leben vermutlich während der Kampagne auch deine nächsten Verwandten weg. In einer Welt wo (wie bei Myra-Kampagnen die nicht in der Vergangenheit angesiedelt sind) ein Spieljahr einem Realjahr entspricht, kann das eine grosse Einschränkung sein. Für deinen Geburtstag gibt es zwei Alternativen: * Entweder würfelst du einen W12 für den Monat und einen W30 oder einen W6+W10 (1-2 erste Zehn, 3-4 zweite Zehn, 5-6 dritte Zehn Tage) für den Tag im Monat. * Oder du nutzt deinen eigenen Geburtstag und wir rechnen das Datum um.Or use your real birthday by looking it up as an article in MyraPedia in order to find out the according date on Myra. Format for the article to look for is "Tag_XX_YY", where XX is the double digit number of the month and YY the double digit number for the day. The latter is the only method where there is a slim chance of the luck to be born 'between the years' in the luck-bringing dreamdays of Ssakat. As for the family you were born to, if you do not have a backgrond story ready, just roll d00 for your Social Status: 1-40 will mean lowest classes (1-20 slave family, if applicable in your homeland), 41-89 will mean middle class, 90-99 will mean nobility, 100 means member of the royal or ruling family (if applicable in your homeland). Wähle deinen Namen und erstelle den Artikel Hier den neuen Charakternamen eingeben und auf "Erstellen" drücken. Du solltest dabei im RPG Wikia angemeldet sein. Determine size by race according to the rulebooks. Races In Arki (Kiombael): Menschen // In Iridistra (Karcanon): Menschen, Elfen and als Ausnahmen jene von der List of Races with availability as player race. For the Gwynddor-Campaigns on Discord, please read the List of Gwynddor Campaign Races Special Myra Races in RPG Wikia: * Eytas - A special race of divine origin. Eyta genes can be dormant in any humanoid descendant line until they reappear. Handle with care. Suggested 1 char per campaign only, unless you want to do a Percy Jackson/Camp Halfblood campaign. New Prestige Classes Traumritter * Traumritter (D&D 5e) / Traumritter (AD&D 2nd) bzw. Dreamknight (Englisch) - or Traumritter (Kultureller Hintergrund) - Myra's special kind of Paladin. What the Knights of Solamnia are for Krynn, the Dreamknights are for Myra. * Multiclassing as a Dreamknight: Specific Patrons allow certain multiclassing, which you can opt in. Experience is halved, you advance automatically to a secondary class level one level below your level as dreamknight: **"Owls" with patron deity Seeker: Dreamknight-Wizards **"Foxes" with patron deity Dondra: Dreamknight Rogues **"Doves" with patron deity Parana: Dreamknight Priests for Healing **"Fauns" with Patron deity Orphal: Dreamknight Bards Houri * Houri - A charming kind of magician, specialized in charming her way into lairs and out of dangers. Notable characters: Aori (German) Shaman * Shaman - or Schamanen (German) - New ‪DnD‬ class ‪Shaman‬ Pay what you want, in the DMsGuild - accepted for ‪rpg‬ on MYRA/Karcanon (for humans from Ligurien or Quadrophenia). Sterben auf MYRA Wenn dein Charakter stirbt dann ist er tot. Daran wird sich in aller Regel auch nichts mehr ändern. Von allen Gottheiten Myras ignoriert nur einer diese "Tot heisst tot" Regel - das ist Xnum, der Schutzgott der Nekromanten. Nur seine Diener können Tote wieder dazu bringen, aufzustehen und weiterzukämpfen. Aber wer möchte schon gerne Zombie werden? Wichtiger ist aber: Wann stirbt dein Charakter? Wenn dein Charakter auf 0 Trefferpunkte (HP) ist, ist er nur bewusstlois, kann aber unversorgt immernoch verbluten, verdursten etc. Geschieht das und/oderimmt er danach weiter Schaden, gehen diese auf deine Lebenspunkte (LP). Auch kritische Treffer deiner Gegner gehen direkt auf deine LP. LP erhöhen sich anders als HP nicht jedes Level sondern sind immer genau so hoch wie dein aktueller CON (Ausdauer) Wert. Fallen LP oder Glück auf 0 ist dein Charakter tot. Nutzung fertiger Abenteuer Dungeonslayer Abenteuer * Als Beispiel werden hier deutsche Dungeonslayer Abenteuer und ihre notwendige Anpassung für Myra zu finden sein. Would you be interested in the location and adaptation for more modules? (to be continued) Category:Myra Category:Myra-DE Category:Translation in progress